Twisted versions
by violet167
Summary: Scene from ep 2 with the Satsuki, Misaki and Takumi's version vs the original version of the scene.


_**Idea taken from a maid sama special episode (Go search that on youtube to understand this better) It's the characters different version for a scene which happened in the anime Ep 2. What you read under their version is their way of how that scene should've went. They are telling it to you. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **\- Twisted Versions-**

* * *

 **Original Version**

Misaki leaned up against the big tree looking at the sky when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Takumi still in the admiral cosplay. It was night time and most of the students had returned to bed.

Usui was tucking something into his shirt when Misaki approached him and said,

"Thank you for your help."

His eyes widened by her words. He wasn't expecting that.

Misaki turned away from him and confessed, "I should have been more considerate just like you told me. I got you worried again?"

"So now it's all right to spill the beans right?" Usui told Misaki.l

"Baka! That's a different matter! Also you promis-"

Usui grabbed her arm and pushed her gently against the tree.

"Of course," He said holding her chin up so she'd look in the eyes. His blond hair was gel back showing off his looks. He grinned down at Misaki. "You're my….personal maid aren't you?"

Misaki blushed and yelled, "Just who do you think you are!"

"I'm an admiral of the navy," Takumi answered.

"Drop that already!"

 _ **Replay**_

 **Satsuki Version**

Misaki leaned up against the big tree looking at the sky when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Takumi still in the admiral cosplay. It was nighttime and most of the students had returned to bed.

Usui was tucking something into his shirt when Misaki approached him and said,

"I have something to confess Usui."

His eyes widened by her words. He wasn't expecting that.

Misaki turned away from him and confessed, "I really want to be your maid. Would that really be okay?"

"Misaki are you drunk?" Usui told Misaki.l

"Baka! I seriously want to be yo-"

Usui grabbed her arm and pushed her gently against the tree.

"Of course," He said holding her chin up so she'd look in the eyes. His blond hair was gel back showing off his looks. He grinned down at Misaki. "I will let you be my one and only maid?"

Misaki blushed and yelled, "I also love you and want to go out with you!"

"I love you too and yes," Takumi answered.

"Please take care of me as your girlfriend."

Moe~~~

 _ **Replay**_

 **Misaki version**

Misaki leaned up against the big tree looking at the sky when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Takumi still in the admiral cosplay. It was nighttime and most of the students had returned to bed.

Usui was tucking something into his shirt when Misaki approached him and said,

"Thank you for your help."

His eyes widened by her words. He wasn't expecting that.

Misaki turned away from him and confessed, "You finally decided to do some hard work. How did that feel?"

"I feel like I understand prez determination even more. Can we go do other work now?" Usui told Misaki.l

"Baka! We have to wait-"

Usui grabbed her arm and pushed her gently against the tree.

"Of course," He said holding her chin up so she'd look in the eyes. His blond hair was gel back showing off his looks. He grinned down at Misaki. "I can't wait to make the school better"

Misaki blushed and yelled, "That's the spirit!"

"Let's change Seiki," Takumi answered.

"I can't believe this day has finally come!"

 _ **Replay**_

 **Takumi version**

Misaki leaned up against the big tree looking at the sky when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Takumi still in the admiral cosplay. It was nighttime and most of the students had returned to bed.

Usui was tucking something into his shirt when Misaki approached him and said,

"Takumi I love you!"

His eyes widened by her words. He wasn't expecting that.

Misaki turned away from him and confessed, "I should have said it before but I kept denying it. Would you love me like this?"

"I will love you but I'm not sure Ayuzawa is telling the truth about loving me?" Usui told Misaki.

"Baka! I really mean it! I have a burning desire for you and I'm ready to go to the next le-"

Usui grabbed her arm and pushed her gently against the tree.

"Are you really ready," He said holding her chin up so she'd look in the eyes. His blond hair was gel back showing off his looks. He grinned down at Misaki. "If so I will make you mine."

Misaki blushed and yelled, "I'm ready!"

"Be prepared Misaki," Takumi answered.

"Please give me all your love!"

* * *

 _ **The end. Don't know when I'll post another well anything. If it was confusing please pm me if not how was it? Fav and review your thoughts.**_


End file.
